After the Net
by Nimiko
Summary: This is what happened after Naruto, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Sasuke, and Itachi found out about the net.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

AN: This is a one shot. If you have ever seen the little comic strip called "The Reason Why Naruto Character Should NOT Use the Net." This is what happens after they see everything.

Lee fell out of his seat as he scrambled towards the door. When he finally reached it Gaara blocked it off with his sand. "Lee-kun, why are you in such a hurry?" Gaara asked as he awkwardly smiled. He slowly advance as he pressed Lee against the door. "Now Lee-kun you don't wanna disappoint our loyal viewers, ne?" He lightly whispered into his ear. "Gaara, I love Sakura-chan!" Rock Lee screamed. Naruto sat at the computer as his left cheek started to twitch un-contolably. "U-U-Uh guys...I'm still here..." Naruto chuckled.

"Ah. That's right." Gaara said as his grin widened. With a twitch of his wrist Gaara's sand pulled Naruto next to Lee. Both of the frightened boys hyperventilated as they held each other's hand. "Please Gaara! I didn't want to lose it this way!" Lee cried as Naruto nodded in agreement." Gaara gasped as he clutched Lee's green jumpsuit. "but...T-That night...You said Panda-Gaara and Lee-kun was going to be together forever!" Lee's left eyebrow started to twitch as he tried to squrim away from his grasp. "I was drunk!"

Gaara let go of Lee's shirt as he backed away. "Fine! Then prepare to d--" Before Gaara could finish the door was trying to open; quickly sucking his sand back into his gour, the door opened fully revealing Hinata, Ino, and Sakura. "Gaara-kun, Naruto-kun, and Lee-kun is everything?" Sakura asked as she looked at them. Gaara started sniffling as he flung himself at Hinata. "A-A-Ahh!" Hinata squeked as she held on to Gaara. "W-W-What's wrong Gaara-kun?" He rubbed his face on Hinata's shirt as he sniffled. "Lee-kun & Naruto-kun, won't have sex with Panda Gaara!" 'Oh my god! I can't believe she haven't noticed! Booooooobies! Hahahahahaha!" Hinata, Ino, and Sakura's eyes grew big as they stared at the boys.

Hinata threw Gaara at Ino and Sakura as she grabbed Lee by his jumpsuit collar, and shook him furiously. "Lee-kun and Naruto-kun?! What the hell is wrong with you?! Go have sex with him now! I want yaoi! I want it now! Give me some yaoi now or else I'll go Hyuuga Style on your asses!" Everyone's eyes started to twitch as they watched Hinata spazz out.

**_A few rooms down the hall_**

"No! It can't be!" Neji said as he stood up in anger. "My personal pictures!" Neji clutched the rims of his chair as he threw it at the door. "They messed everything up! My picture shouldn't be right next to his! Like seriously come on! My beauty shouldn't be next to someone as hideous as him!" Neji opened up a new window, and emailed the owner of the site. His fingers typed furiously as he typed:

Dear The Killer Kunoichi,

How dare you post my picture next to someone like him! When I submitted my picture I told you where my picture should go! Who it should be by, and my picture should be surrounded by unicorns, flowers, and ballerinas! You shall face the Hyuuga Neji's wrath, and I shall torcher you until you admit you're wrong and I'm right, because I'm never wrong! You-You un-pretty simpleton!

Sending you this message with lots of love, hugs, and kisses Hyuuga Neji

"There that shall set that horrible person right!" Neji said as he tossed his hair, and walked out of his room.

_**A few rooms down the hall**_

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!" Sasuke said as his right hand quivered. His stare shifted towards his older brother that was towering over him, and reading the Sasu+Itachi site. "Hmm...Oh well..." Itachi said as he put on his straw hat, and walked towards the doors. "What?! What do you mean by 'Oh well'?!" Sasuke said as he turned around in his chair. "I don't care...It's not like the site is lying..." Itachi said with a smirk. "What are you talking about?! We never done any of those things!" Itachi advanced on Sasuke as he rubbed his butt. Sasuke eyes quivered as he started crying. "Sasuke, your room has been bugged ever since Kisame and I came to take that Kyuubi vessel." Sasuke backed away causing him to knock over the computer.

"Your headboard, your walls, your ceiling, your fox plushie, your bathroom. Dear brother almost everything in this very room has been tampered with. We haven't touched each other physically, but in my mind...Kukukuku!" Itachi laughed as he walked out of the room. Sasuke stood frozen to that spot as everything was still processing in his mind.

**_Later on that night_**

Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Sasuke-Bastard what do you want?" Naruto asked as he peeked through a crack in the door. "Naruto...Let me bunk with you..." Sasuke said as he looked the other way. "Not to night..." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes shifted towards Naruto's. "Why? You Don't have another guy in there do you?" He said with a smirk. "Uh-No...My ass hurts at the moment, and I'll..." Sasuke pryed the door open, and looked at the bruises Naruto had.

"What the hell hapened to you?" Sasuke asked as he gaped. "H-H-Hinata...The horror...The pain...Sand...Brows...Sasuke! The Sand the Sand!" Naruto screamed as he clutched Sasuke's shirt. "It's okay, we won't do it tonight." Sasuke whispered in his ear as he cuddled him.

**_AN: Uh-Huh...Well whatever read and review._**


End file.
